Fallen Angel
by SuperWhoAvengeLock Trash
Summary: Before The first Angels, there were the Archangels. Michael, Raphael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Seraphiel. Seraphiel led them against the Darkness, but when Lucifer fell, Seraphiel fell as well-not because he was evil, but because he was thought to be. When the Winchesters arrive, perhaps there is hope to stop the End-with the help of Seraphiel and in turn Gabriel of course.
1. Chapter 1

_**Character Information**_

 **Name:** Seraphiel

 **Dates** : Before Humanity

 **Location** : Currently Unknown

 **Occupation** : Archangel

 **History:**  
One of the Archangels, Seraphiel lived in Heaven until Lucifer's fall. It was after Lucifer was locked in the cage that he was accused of treason against the Heavenly Host. The rest of Seraphim the proceeded to tear out his bottom wings, damaging the other two rendering him nearly incapable of flight.

His own fall causes him to seek refuge on Earth. He took an unnamed vessel for quite some time, reeking havoc and causing wars in hopes of gaining the attention of his Father. In 1864, Seraphiel stopped his havoc, having realized his Father was no longer there.

Abandoning his vessel, Seraphiel found a young man, in his late twenties, on the verge of death from a gunshot wound the hit a major artery. After promising the young man, Austin, a safe trip to Heaven, Seraphiel possessed Austin's' body. From then on, Seraphiel stayed hidden amount the humans, hopping from state to state, country to country, and continent to continent. Mid-Pre-Apocalypse, Seraphiel runs into Sam and Dean. It was brief, but Post Apocalypse, is when he officially meets the Winchesters

Vessel's Appearance:

Typically Seraphiel wears a black T-Shirt. Usually if not, it's a band shirt. His pants and tattered, gray, jeans. Over his shirt is a frayed leather jacket. To finish off his outfit, he wears black combat boots. He has shaggy black hair, its tips end at the back of his neck. His side bands fall a little under his ears with the front bags falling under his eyes.

 **Other Information:**

Typically seen with the homeless, Seraphiel poses as a human and play guitar as well as sings to gain money. He spends this money helping the other homeless. His vessel, Austin, had served in the American Civil War and dies at the battle of Gettysburg. He is a Fallen Angel. However, he doesn't follow Lucifer. He was accused of helping Lucifer when he really didn't.

 _~*~ The Story begins after the episode with Tessa and Alistair. It then skips to the first episode of Season five. I did this because this is a Gabriel love Story. Hope you enjoy, Comment Please!~*~_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Pilot

"Fallen Angel, close your eyes

I won't let you fall tonight

Fallen Angel"

I sang, finishing the cover of the song, Fallen Angel. It was a bit ironic, considering I was a fallen angel as well. People around me clapped loudly, thoroughly pleased with my cover. A young teenager came up to my hat, giving me a big grin as he dropped in some money. I gave him a thankful nod, noticing as he stood up, he wore a 'Three Days Grace' Shirt. Chuckling inwardly to myself, I watch with a small smile as people dropped in money.

I would admit, right after my fall, I despised humanity. But now, watching people come by and drop in money, I suppose my view changed quite a bit. They were flawed, very much so, but many tried there best to make it up. Smiling I gave the people a thankful nod and gathered up my stuff. With another thankful, nod. I headed back to the shelter. Digging through my tattered beanie, I counted up the money people had dropped in. A heavy frown fell on my features, "Damn, That's not much."

Pursing my lips, I jogged my way up the shelter. Coming up to the clearing, I called out, "I'm back! and I've got money!" I froze. Red filled my vision. So much red. Distant screams filled my ears.

A figure stood slowly, making my attention snap to him. Around the figure, were a multiple of bodies, all with slit throats.

I stared at the scene in surprise. While a normal person would be horrified, I was only mildly surprised. I knew Demons were in the area, but for them to get this close too me. Something was wrong.

Backing away slightly, I put on the fearful human act, "Chris-s? W-What's going on?" I stuttered, fearfully.

The Demon stood fully, and turned, a sick, sadistic, and sinful grin on its face. My eyes flickered downward, taking note of the Demons own slit throat. Looking up again, it spoke, "What's wrong Austin? Afraid?" It asked tauntingly, its eyes turning an inky black. The black overtook the whole of its eye, and if I were human, fear would have coursed through my veins. Instead, excitement replaced what should have been that fear.

Gulping in said 'fear', I said nothing in turn. Suddenly the foul creature was in front of me. The same sick, twisted smirk growing even wider. So wide, it could've split its face in two. "Don't worry," The Demon cooed, "Your death and theirs won't be in vain." For a moment, true glee sighed through its ugly mask, "After all, you'll all be a sacrifice to our Father."

He then grasped my neck tightly, forcing me to the ground. Removing one hand and reaching behind him, the Demon then pulled out a knife. The Demon gave me one last sick smile, before preparing to 'slaughter' me.

Dropping the human façade, I sent the Demon a smirk of my own, "You chose the wrong guy to mess with, Demon."

The smirk that once marred the creatures face, dropped, giving way to a confused look.

My smirk turning to grin, I grasped the sides of the Demons face in my hands, Focusing on the Demonic soul inside, I pushed forward my Grace. A pained grimace crossed my features as I smote the Demon from existence. I watched as a bright glow emanated from the Demons eyes and mouth.

After a quick moment, Chris' body grew limp above me. I reacted quickly however, rolling his body over and placing two fingers over a vein. When I found no pulse, a forlorn expression morphed my features. Quietly, I sent a prayer to my Father-not that he would be listening-asking that all these people be sent to heaven. As I started to rise, the click of a gun made me freeze.

"Put your hands up, and turn slowly, Demon." A voice said coldly.

Deciding to play along with being a Demon, I plastered on a smirk and turned slowly.

In front of me were two men. The one on the right was tall, maybe 6'4''. He had brown hair that fell to his ears. With high cheek bones and a strong jaw, he had blue green eyes. He wore faded jeans and a flannel shirt with a tan overcoat.

The man next to him was 6'1'', and had emerald green eyes. He also had a strong jaw, though admittedly not as strong as the other mans. His hair was dirty blonde, and he had ripped jeans. He also wore a red flannel shirt with a black leather jacket.

A quick sweep through their minds told me the giant was Sam Winchester, and that the squirrel was Dean Winchester.

And a quick listen to Angel Radio told me these two would start the Apocalypse, and that they were Michael and Lucifer's true vessels.

For a split second, my bravado fell. But just as quick, it was back. Smirking, I drawled, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Winchester's. Must be my lucky day.

Dean smirked at me, "Not quite."

Simultaneously, the two launched themselves at me. Dean had started using his gun, while Sam pulled out a knife.

The knife was odd. Covered from top to bottom were different, almost Enochian sigils. A bullet pierced my chest, making my attention snap to Dean.

I easily waved my hand, flinging Dean into a nearby wall. Turning to Sam, I flicked my wrist at him, but was thoroughly surprised when the giant merely staggered. Furrow in my eyebrows at him, I eyed him not in fear, but in curiosity.

"Yep. Your flinging trick? Doesn't work." Sam smugly stated.

Narrowing my eyes, I dug through his mind, thoroughly surprised when I found he was infected with Demon blood.

Sam rose his hand, obviously trying to 'exorcize' me. When it didn't work, he frowned.

I sent him a smug smirk, "Too bad I'm no Demon." I then appeared in front of him, my hand shooting out to touch his temple.

When skin met skin, Sam's eyes rooted back into his head and he fell to the ground unconscious. Turning to where Dean was, I found him staring at me in shock.

Sighing, I approached him, rolling my shoulders as I did. Dean sent me defiant glare, moving backwards all the while.

Stopping in front of him, I squatted down to examine him thoroughly. Humming to myself, I spoke, "So you know what I am, right?"

Dean scowled, "So, which are you? Grouchy, Sneezy, Sleepy, or Dopey?"

I let out a bark of laughter, amused he was comparing Angels to dwarves, "None of the above," I replied, still smiling in amusement.

Dean rose an eyebrow, "So what do you feathered assholes want now?"

I shrugged half heartedly, "Wouldn't know. I'm not apart of the Host anymore."

Dean rolled his eyes, "So, what? You're a Fallen Angel or something? You serve Lucifer now?"

I scowled, "Fallen? Yes. Serve, Lucifer? Father, no."

Dean gave me a surprised look. With an over dramatic sigh, I stood and turned on my heel.

Before I could leave, Dean called out, "Who the hell are you?!"

I sent him a smirk over my shoulder, "Why don't you ask the Angel on shoulder?"

And then I was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

One Month Later

Seraphiel frowned, examining the bits and pieces of flesh, bone, and muscle scattered around the house. Voices echoed frown the next room, and curious, Seraphiel turned himself invisible, before slowly approaching the room. Upon entering said room, Seraphiel found himself next to the Prophet Chuck Shurley.

Ignoring the others, Seraphiel examined Chuck, noting how there seemed to be something off about this Prophet. Shaking his head slightly Seraphiel listened in to the conversation.

"Everything was shaking," Chuck was explaining, "And there was this light."

"Yeah, okay." Dean started, "What about-what happened to Cas?" Dean finished. Dean was in front of Chuck when he asked this.

"Oh, he blew up." Chuck said bluntly. Yet Seraphiel could sense the fear Chuck was hiding. But there was also a false Ness to that fear.

"He blew...up?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. There was an underlining fear to his words, as he was clearly hoping that this 'Cas' was not scattered around him.

Chuck nodded, "Yeah." He mummered, scratching his head sheepishly. He paused, slowly moving his hand back. Pinched between his fingers, was a human tooth. "Is that-Is that a tooth?!" Chuck squeaked.

Seraphiel decided now was a good time to reveal himself. So, appearing next to Chuck, he plucked the tooth from the Prophet's fingers. "Okay. Godzilla, Hotshot, who'd you get killed this time? And by Raphael no less." Seraphiel gave a cold chuckle at the end.

Both of the Winchesters turned sharply, weapons drawn to attack. Dean's face darkened upon seeing Seraphiel. "You," Dean snarled, "I remember you. You're that Fallen feathered asshole from a month ago."

Seraphiel gave him a look of mock hurt, "Now, hotshot. Keep that up and you'll hurt my feelings."

Dean grip on his gun only tightened.

Rolling his eyes, Seraphiel let his hand drop into his pocket. "Look, I don't have much time before Raphael realizes I'm here." Seraphiel then pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket, and placed it into Chucks' hand, "Come to this location, and I'll tell you who I am really. I also might have a plan to stop Luci. Come or don't your choice."

And just like that, Seraphiel was gone, leaving Sam and Dean confused, and Chuck more than exasperated.

With a tired sigh, Chuck handed Sam the paper, "I'm gonna go take a shower." With that final note, Chuck walked upstairs.

Once near his room, Chuck's tired looked morphed into a look of regret. "I'm so sorry, Seraphiel. For everything your family has done to you." Once again, Chuck closed his eyes tightly."I'm so sorry, my son."

When Chuck opened his eyes again, they were a whitish-pale blue.

Sam and Dean stood in front of Castle Storage. It was in the morning that a strange women had appeared, fawning over Sam, before delivering a message from Chuck that had led the brother to where they are now. Sam examined the building closely, wanting to ignore the feeling in stomach. To do so, Sam thought of his meeting with the super-fan named Becky.

~Flash Back~

Dean paced back and forth, the slip of paper the stranger had given them clenched tightly in his fist. Sam watched his elder brother cautiously, knowing the simplest of things would send his brother into a rage. And when Dean started to rant, Sam gave a grim, knowing smile.

"I mean, who the hell is this guy?!" He began in a rant, "First he comes in and knocks you unconscious! Then, without even a name, leaves just like that!" Dean threw his arms up in exasperation, as if he were mimicking the stranger, "and we could've asked Cas then, but he was an asshole back then! And we could as now, but Cas is fucking dead!" Dean abruptly stopped, an almost broken look morphing his features.

Whatever turmoil that Dean was going through was cut off by a sharp, knock-knock-knock! at the door. Sharing a look with Dean, Sam slowly moved towards the door, a gun tightly grasped in his hand. Opening the door enough to look through, Sam pressed his gun against the door and gave a good look over the girl who had knocked.

The girl had light brown hair that was naturally straight. She had pretty eyes, and wore a T-shirt with, oddly enough, thee Supernatural cover placed on the front. Her pants were a pair of faded jeans and stylish boots. She had pretty eyes, and a rather giddy smile on her face that showed of braces in her mouth and dimples on her cheeks.

Sam internally groaned when he realized she was a fan of the 'Winchester Gospel' as Cas had call them. Or, in his mind, a shitty book series dedicated to their lives

"Oh my God!" The girl gasped. "It's really you, Sam..." Her voice trailed dreamily as her eyes raked up and down over Sam's 6'4'' frame.

Grimacing, Sam looked back at Dean, who shrugged helplessly. Looking back over at the girl, Sam carefully spoke, "Look lady, I think you got the wrong idea. I mean, my name is not Sam, it's..." He trailed off, noticing her exasperated look.

"Oh please. I know you two are real, Chuck told me about you guys. And how he's a Prophet. He also told me to give you guys a message." Her face lit up even more, if possible, "I almost forgot!" She gave Sam a sultry look, "I'm Becky." She then reached forward to caress Sam's chest.

Coughing awkwardly, Sam back up allowing Becky his shirt, Sam questioned the super-fan, "So...Becky, what was Chuck's message?"

Becky's eyes lit up in realization, "Right! I almost forgot! So, the angels are after the Michael sword. They lost it."

Dean let out a bark of highly amused laughter, "Oh that's priceless! The Angels' lost Michaels' sword?!" He then fell into a fit of snickers.

Becky gave him a scrutinizing look, "Yeah, and Chuck knows where it is. He said and I quote, 'A castle on a hill of forty-four dogs', unquote."

Sam and Dean stared at Becky with disbelieving and blank looks, clearly not believing what the super-fan was saying to them, Becky, upon seeing the looks the brothers look gave them offended looks, then trying to defend herself , cried indignantly, "Hey! I'm just delivering what he said!"

"Okay," Sam said exasperated, "Is there anything else you know?"

"Well," Becky started, "Chuck didn't say anything else, but I do know something you'll want to know!"

Sam and Dean gave her expectant looks, urging her to continue. When she didn't, Sam sighed and glanced at Dean. Dean, knowing what Sam wanted, stood and made an 'get-on-with-it' motion.

Flushing in embarrassment, Becky started to rubbed her hands nervously and started to speak, "It's about the Anger-er-Fallen Angel, you guys met."

Dean's eyes widened and he straightened up excitedly, "What do you know? Who this guy is has been bugging me ever since I met the douche-bag."

Becky shifted under Dean's expected gaze, "Well it doesn't say his name, but it does say he wants to help. Although killing the Devil is more of a last resort to this guy. Now, the background on him is pretty vague. It does say something about being framed before the Devil fell. It also mentions how he was really close to archangels. Like they practically raised him and another archangel. The others name is Chamuel. Its the only real mention." She paused and wiped her hand on her jeans. "That's all you really get. And most people don't know since the books aren't out yet. I just happen to be friends with the publisher and she gave me an unpublished copy. So, uh, yeah. That piece of background is in the book where you guys run into Alistair and the Reapers"-The boys flinched. She looked up at them and chuckled nervously,"So is the Apocalypse _really_ happening?"

Sam gave her a meek smile, "Yeah, I-I am so sorry about that." He apologized, ignoring the exasperated look he got from Dean.

Becky brightened up immediately, "It is okay! I forgive you Sam!"

-Flashback end-

Sam's flashback was cut off by Dean nudging him in the side, "You ready?"

Sam gave Dean an affirmative nod. Slowly, the two entered Castle Storage, wary for any Demons or Angel they may find. Rounding the corner, the brothers found two bodies lying limp on the ground just on the edge of a Devils trap. As the smell of sulfur and rotten eggs floated through the air, the brothers shared a look that screamed 'Demons!'. Then very warily, they entered the main room.

In front of them now was Zachariah and two other Angels. Zachariah smirked smugly, "The Winchesters. Looks like you got our message."

Dean sent him a confused look, "What the hell are you on about?"

Zachariah gave a hateful laugh that made the other Angels uneasy, "The Micheal sword? The Prophet got his revelation from us. Yes, we lost the Michael sword, and yes, we couldn't find it. But now! You two idiots brought it to us!"

Sam and Dean gave each other perplexed looks, their eyes asking the question on both their minds, 'What exactly was this douche-bag Angel rambling about?'

Zachariah gave the other Angel an amused look, before looking Dean directly in the eye, "Don't you get it? You're the Michael sword! You. Are. Michael's vessel."

Dean's eyes widened, entire body freezing and his mind racing a thousand miles a second. An archangel's vessel? But, did Cas know?

Zachariah, upon seeing the shock upon the oldest Winchester's face, gave a cold, mirth filled laugh, " What? You thought you were so special? That YOU, were gonna ice the Devil? No, you're just a vessel. THAT is all. Nothing special at all."

As Zachariah continued to ramble, going on about how Michael would save half the world while the others would go to Paradise, a realization occurred to Dean. When Glancing to Sam, Dean realized Sam also figured it out.

So smirking, he looked to Zachariah noticing the lower class Angel shifting nervously. Smugly, Dean started, "You're stalling." When Zachariah's smirk fell, Dean's smirk grew, "Michael needs my permission. He needs my permission to ride my meat-suit."

Zachariah was still, lips pursed angrily. After a heartbeat, he replied in a monotone voice, "Yes, Michael does need you permission. But you. Will. Say. Yes."

Dean's lips curled into a ugly sneer, and his eyes burned with a fiery hatred, "No."

Zachariah scowled angrily, "Saying no will risk billions pf lives! You do not want that to happen do you?"

Dean thought for a moment, face a careful blank mask that let no thoughts bleed through to the surface. In his mind, the mysterious Fallen angel's words played like a broken record in his head, **_'I also might have a plan to stop, Luci. Come or don't, it's your choice.'_**

Steeling himself for inevitable pain to come, Dean stared Zachariah in the eye, "The answer is No, asshole."

Zachariah grinned maliciously, "looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." He stopped, then raised his hand and shaped into the shape of gun, "So how about," He stopped and turned to Sam, aiming at his leg. He 'shot' and a loud **CRACK** was heard. Sam collapsed to the ground with a pained scream, clutching his right leg. "Now." Zachariah finished.

Dean stared horrified, the thought of saying yes running through his head. He looked into Sam's eyes, desperately needing an answer. When his brother shook his head, 'no', Dean turned a agitated glare to Zachariah, "No."

Zachariah growled angrily, "Fine, how about if I gave you stage four stomach cancer?"

'Amateur' thought Dean as pain exploded in Dean's stomach area. Collapsing to his knees, Dean's back arched upward, and Dean coughed harshly. a metallic, bitter, taste filled Dean's mouth. Coughing again, Dean watched the crimson red liquid that fell from his lip slowly and lazily. Dean, once again, continued to glare at Zachariah, "No." He grounded out through the pain.

Frustration filled Zachariah's features, "Well the, how about if Sam's lungs gave out?"

Abruptly, Sam started coughing and gasping harshly. Sam clawed desperately at his throat and chest, but despite that he looked Dean in the eyes and subtly shook his head. Dean grinded his teeth angrily and met the eyes of Zachariah. Dean was fully prepared to say "no" when a bright light flooded the room, accompanied by a pained scream.

Dean watched shocked as one of the other Angels dropped to the floor dead; behind him stood Castiel-a certainly not blown up Castiel. The Angel stood tense, blade drawn for battle and eyes hard as he glared at the remaining two angels in the room.

The other Angel lunged, his won blade drawn in move to stab Castiel. Said Angel reacted instantly, side-stepping. Castiel then grabbed the other Angels' arm, flipping him over his shoulder. The Angel landed with a thud on his back, and before he could move, Castiel raised his arm and than swung down-stabbing the angel in the chest. The resulting scream had both Dean and Castiel himself flinching. Castiel rose, eyes sorrowful and avoided stepping on the burnt imprint of wings on the ground.

"Impossible." Zachariah gasped.

Castiel scowled, and pointed his blade at the remaining angel. "Heal them," he demanded coldly.

"How?" Demanded Zechariah.

Dean ignored them, focusing on a now blue-in-the-face Sam. # was then that Dean wa reminded very painfully of his own stomach pains he was experiencing. Coughing harshly, Dean grasped his stomach in pain. Stage four stomach cancer sucked ass.

Suddenly, the pain was gone. Looking over at his brother, Dean was surprised to find Sam gasping greedily for some much needed oxygen, and no longer clutching his legs in agony. Turning his head, Dean found Castiel staring back at him.

"Cas." Dean said, shock and confuse lining his words. Despite that it was obvious he was glad to see the Angel alive and well. Castiel looked as though he never went face-to-face with Raphael. it is hair was still ruffled and his trench coat was as tidy as ever. Dean couldn't quite see if all his teeth were accounted for though. Dean assumed they were though.

Cas smiled, the action looking slightly odd on his normally stoic features. Glancing between the Winchester brothers car said, "Hello Dean, Sam. It is nice to see you alive."

Sam slowly looked over the angel baffled. The brothers had obviously not heard what Zachariah and Castiel had spoken of, because they obviously thought some evil force brought the Angel back. Castiel seemed to pick up on their confusion, because he picked at his clothes and said "I cc m only assume my Father brought me back just a as he put you two on that plane when Lucifer was released."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other warily, unsure as to be glad that God saved them, or to be surprised that he put them on the plane. Sam shook his head and send at that revived Angel. "Well it's good to have you back, Cas." Sam said with a warm smile.

Castiel nodded in thanks, his face suddenly turning grim. "We need to find somewhere safe. That way we can discuss a way to defeat Lucifer."

At Castiels' words, Dean perked up. "Actually, we might know someone who can help. Except we don't know his name." Dean paused, ignoring Castiel, confused look, and pulled out the slip of paper Seraphiel had given them. "Here, you think can you can mojo us there, Cas?"

Gingerly, Castiel took the paper and after a moment, nodded cautiously. "Yes; but Dean, are you sure about the It could be a trap of some sort."

Dean gave a sarcastic snort. "No, but unless you got a way to kill the Devil, this guy is our best choice. Trap or not, we got no idea how to stop this shit fest." Dean made a 'let's do this' kind of motion with his hands.

Pursing his pink lips, Castiel placed his hands on both men's shoulders. Then there was a sudden whoosh, accompanied by a flutter or feathers. Thus, Forty-four Castle Storage was empty.

A moment later, an average sized man popped into the empty space. He took a red sucker from his pocket, looking at the dead Angels with sad sunshine-whiskey eyes. He tilted his head to the sky and frowned. " Seraphiel," he murmured, "what are you planning?"

The sunshine-whiskey eyed man sighed, and with confused-and hopeful-eyes, walked three paces, then disappeared.


End file.
